escapefromeveryonefandomcom-20200215-history
Never Misses
9:49 Superdawnfan lol (stop) WE WILL NOW START (Stop) (chef) LAST TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA BOOT CAMP! (chef) VIVIAN DIDN'T SIT ON HER ASS ALL DAY BUT INSTEAD DECIDED TO BE USEFUL OF COURSE THE COST OF THAT WAS SHE WENT AROUND PISSING EVERYONE OFF (Chef) SCOTT MADE AN ALLY (Chef) DAWN AND DAMIAN SEEMED TO HAVE SOME ISSUES (Chef) AND IN THE END NERD AND ANGER ISSUE GIRLS WENT HOME (Chef) WHAT'S TO COME OF THIS?! (chef) WHO EVEN CARES (chef) FIND OUT NOW ON- (tyler) TOTAL! (beth) DRAMA 9:53 ShovelNight2 (Perry) Bootcamp! Get it? It's the running gag. 9:53 Superdawnfan (chef) but why is it? (brick) ask Jack (chef) *throws a meat clever at Tyler* (beth) uh... (Dawn) So... hello bridgette... Hello dawn... *Shawn lmao 9:54 ShovelNight2 (Shawn) Hey, Dawn. 9:55 Superdawnfan (dawn) so about the new guy (bridgette) He's an alright guy isn't he? helped in leading the first challenge knows what he's doing. And he didn't do the worst last challenge either he's certainly something (dawn) Yes... he is something I'm just not sure what 9:56 ShovelNight2 (Shawn) You mean Damien? I think he seems fine. Even if he is up to something, he doesn't seem like too big a target right now. 9:57 Superdawnfan (Dawn) perhaps, I'm just overthinking things (izzy) SHAWN! BESTIE! I missed you! remember how we used to set zombie traps together? (Izzy) I know you don't believe in them anymore... I just miss doing fun things with you... (Max) MINION! Where were you?! I needed help! NOW COME SERVANT! 9:58 ShovelNight2 (Shawn) Haha! Oh yeah I do remember that! That was fun. 10:02 Superdawnfan (Max) I DEMAND YOUR PRESENCE (izzy) but I was- (max) NOW 10:02 ShovelNight2 (Shawn) Hey lay off her, man. We were talking. 10:03 Superdawnfan (Max) EVIL DOES NOT MAKE FRIENDS! (gwen) hey Shawn... it's been a while since Prison... 10:05 ShovelNight2 (Shawn) She isn't evil. She's a person. Don't tell her to do things like she's a slave. (Shawn) *turns to Gwen* Hey, Gwen! Yeah it's been a while. 10:05 Superdawnfan (izzy) *follows Max* Sorry Shawn... 10:05 ShovelNight2 (Shawn) *to Izzy* It's okay! We'll talk later! 10:07 Superdawnfan (gwen) Yeah... *sighs and sits down* I wish I could say it's great to be back but it brings such pain 10:08 ShovelNight2 (Shawn) Hey, I'm sorry about what happened, Gwen. Just try to get passed it okay? She would've wanted you to. 10:10 Superdawnfan (gwen) I know... just imagine if that happened to someone you cared about the day you confessed. It shouldn't have been her. I'm sure you understand that (Gwen) there's at least 3 people here I know you would die for 10:12 ShovelNight2 (Shawn) I know... I know what it's like, though, to lose someone you'd do everything for. And I know she was that person to you. So I understand how you feel. (Shawn) This is tough, man. It's hard to know really what to do or say in a situation like this. You just have to kinda… get passed it I guess. (Shawn) Which I know is easier said than done but you gotta try. 10:14 Superdawnfan (Gwen) I know... I came back... because of her (gwen) I'll try... 10:15 ShovelNight2 (Shawn) Good. *conf* I feel bad for her. I hope she gets better. Cancer sucks, dude. 10:16 Superdawnfan (Tyler) Dakota what're you up to? 10:17 ShovelNight2 (Dakota) Not anything right now... Just thinking... Like, what to do next... 10:18 Superdawnfan *a bird tweets singing an innocent song* *it's immediately shot down* (Zoey) Who wants food? 10:18 ShovelNight2 (Dakota) Jesus Christ, Zoey! What is wrong with you?! 10:19 Superdawnfan (Zoey) What? I was just hunting! What's your issue? I mean I know you have a lot considering you still hold that grudge against Sammy (tyler) we didn't vote Sammy! (Leonard) Zoey calm down! Be nice please (Zoey) What am I another one of your dogs just because I happen to be friends with Sammy?! (Leonard) No, I thought we were cool! What's going on Zoey?! Why are you lashing out? (Zoey) I'm not lashing out I don't lash out! I AM FINE! EVERYTHING IS FINE! 10:21 ShovelNight2 (Dakota) And *sarcastic* sorry *end of sarcasm* for not wanting to eat some random fucking bird you shot out of the sky! *conf* Listen, I'm trying to be nice, but it's really hard when everyone around you has a mental problem. (Scarlett) *to Beth* They're all arguing again. *they're far enough from the others so that they can't hear them* 10:24 Superdawnfan (sammy) Calm down, Zoey... I trust them and so should you... (Zoey) Oh of course, why do you suddenly trust them?! so we can backstab em again thank you for telling me SO Much about your past bestie (beth) I won't lie, I feel a bit guilty but telling the truth will get us killed. (Leonard) People change! (Zoey) do they?! (Leonard) DO YOU?! (Zoey) *crying* I know! But I'm so scared and ugh I know deep down you all hate me just leave me alone *she runs off* 10:26 ShovelNight2 (Dakota) *whispers to Tyler* Can you follow me please? So we can talk alone...? 10:26 Superdawnfan (Dakota) *Starts to follow Dakota* * (tyler) lmao 10:27 ShovelNight2 (Dakota) *whispering once they're isolated* Zoey should be next... 10:28 Superdawnfan (Tyler) Because she hates Leonard because she hates Sammy because she hates me or Because she hates you? 10:28 ShovelNight2 (Dakota) All four. She's a wildcard. And wildcards can't be trusted. 10:28 Superdawnfan (tyler) I mean I don't think she really hates any of us, but that girl needs to be treated... (tyler) she's sort of scary... *some random arrow is sent flying towards a nearby tree* (tyler) EEP! 10:29 ShovelNight2 (Dakota) *she jumps into Tyler's arms* Holy shit! 10:30 Superdawnfan (tyler) Um I mean it was nearby but not at us... she never misses a shot... but uh... still case in point. girl is fucking scary 10:31 ShovelNight2 (Dakota) That girl has got to go... And just because it wasn't at us doesn't mean it wasn't fucking scary, alright? Don't judge me. *she gets down* 10:32 Superdawnfan (tyler) I'm not judging you, I think she's scary too... 10:32 ShovelNight2 (Dakota) Let's talk to Leo about it... He can talk to Sammy if he agrees. (Dakota) *walks to Leonard* Hey, Leonard. Got a minute? 10:35 Superdawnfan (leonard) of course... (Leonard) what is it? (Beth) so Uh amy... I know you were scared of Leo telling rick the truth... but maybe if you can get him to vote with you on Sammy... the witness and everything... the lack of proof 10:36 ShovelNight2 (Dakota) *whispering, checking if anyone is within ear shot * I think Zoey should go next. She's a danger to our strategies and our lives. Too much of a wildcard. (Amy) Yaknow, Beth, I totally will do that. Thank you for the idea that is now my idea! *Conf* I am soooo smart! 10:38 Superdawnfan (beth) If Rick and I are doing the same thing I can get Jo to join.... (leonard) I mean I was hoping to play by the book and with friends... not turn on her the way I did you and I don't think she'll actually hurt anyone she wants to seem tough but that's because she's scared... but I don't want her hurting Sammy's chances again from her outbursts and I don't want you to get caught in the crossfire this time either (Leonard) I'll see if I can get Sammy to agree to it... (leonard) SAMMY! 10:39 ShovelNight2 (Dakota) Awesome! Thank you. 10:39 Superdawnfan (sammy) *walks over to the two* what? (Leonard) I... well Dakota and I we're worried about.... well (Sammy) Zoey? yeah I'm worried about her too! good thing we can always help and support my best friend 10:40 ShovelNight2 (Amy) Alright. I'll get him. RICK! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE! 10:40 Superdawnfan (Leonard) I don't think she can be helped is the issue... uhhhh we were sort of thinking (rick) What is it m'am?! (Sammy) what?! you wanted to get rid of her?! this is so typical of you using me to further yourself in the game! And Dakota! I thought we were past this! (leonard) need I remind you I quit for you?! Will you stop with the used me shit?! 10:42 ShovelNight2 (Amy) Sammy is out next. Got it? 10:43 Superdawnfan (leonard) I done some terrible things, but not to you. I got you on my dirty work, but this was your own free will! I may have been a jerk but I'm not a monster (rick) got it! 10:43 ShovelNight2 (Dakota) Sammy, I understand that you feel like this is a bad move but Zoey is a threat. She's strong and there's no telling what she'll do next. She could literally vote out anyone for no reason! (Amy) And don't tell anyone unless I say so. 10:44 Superdawnfan (Sammy) NO REASON?! what about that time you used her?! (rick) that seems a little shifty but I'll choose to trust you (Leonard) Now that I think about it, it makes more sense that you and Zoey are friends, you both know how to see the worst in people. Why don't you leave Dakota alone?! Because she has changed! but for you it takes people to rant at you and rant to realize what you did wrong before you slowly do it again! 10:45 ShovelNight2 (Dakota) I don't mean me! I mean someone who we don't even need out, which could mess up the entire vote. Like, some non-threats, like Vivian or something. (Dakota) Let's say we all vote out Amy, it's half and half, until Zoey accidentally votes with the other side and whoops! Scarlett is out. (Amy) Good. Thank you for following orders. *conf* Of course I love Rick or whatever but in this game, he's a number. Just like everyone else. 10:46 Superdawnfan (sammy) Oh surrrrrrrre (Leonard) I don't think this is a discussion and you're choosing only to pay attention to what you want to hear as you always do (Sammy) ZOEY HAS REASONS! SHE ONLY VOTES PEOPLE WHO BROKE HER TRUST AND YOU TWO HAVE NOT CHANGED A BIT! (leonard) yes I know, but social anxiety makes her think that bumping into someone is personal 10:47 ShovelNight2 (Dakota) Jesus Christ, Sammy, calm down. Look at what just happened two minutes ago! She snapped at all of us! Including you! Her best friend! She needs to go! 10:47 Superdawnfan (sammy) leave my friend alone (Leonard) because you would when she screws up?! (Sammy) *storms off* (Leonard) I"m sorry Dakota... (leonard) I really want to help you... I'm sorry... 10:48 ShovelNight2 (Dakota) It's okay... We just need new people.... *she gets an idea* Or a new target... 10:49 Superdawnfan (Leonard) are you suggesting- *gulps* (leonard) because I have my issues but I don't want to make her disappear (chef) CHALLENGE TIME 10:50 ShovelNight2 (Dakota) Leonard, come on. I know you two are dating but she needs to go. Seriously. And besides, you can see her outside the game. 10:50 Superdawnfan (leonard) the issue is... (leonard) I don't want to be uh... well (Leonard) things change... but a certain casualty after another... that's plain cruel. 10:51 ShovelNight2 David: *runs out* YAAAYYY!!! Challenge time! Oh boooyyy!! *conf* I love challenges because, like, it's a good chance to make people think I'm weak. Then I'll like... blindside them and stuff! *he chuckles a bit* This game is fun. 10:52 Superdawnfan (leonard) I think I can get votes for Zoey... besides if the one person who we need is the one person who won't go against her (leonard) Please, Dakota, I promise I'll get more votes for Zoey. if I don't by this elimination I can tell you she's gone but I don't want to hurt her that bad... (Lindsay) Chacha time?! where's the Congo Line? 10:53 ShovelNight2 (Dakota) *she sighs* Okay. She's gonna break you eventually, Lenny. We'll vote Zoey this time but I can't promise any future plans. (Perry) Lindsay, no. Challenge time. 10:54 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) Oh challenge time! can the challenge revolve around (chef) NO CONGO LINES (lindsay) but- (chef) Alright so today... we'll be having you 10:56 ShovelNight2 (Perry) We can do a congo line when we get home, Lindsay. 10:58 Superdawnfan (chef) well you're going to be trying to well quite simply not die in a game of kill or be killed (Chef) each of you get weapons (bridgette) how is this fair when we lost 2 members instead of one last time?! (chef) *lets out a small chuckle* Oh trust me that'll be made up for today (bridgette) but if it isn't yet (Chef) SHUT IT MAGGOT! 11:00 ShovelNight2 (Perry) *rubbing his hands together* Okayyy let's see what we got. *looking through the weapons* 11:01 Superdawnfan *this is a simple laser tag or first to hit challenge so just make sure yk the teams so you attack first at people not on your team lol* (lindsay) May I ask... is the suitcase a weapon? (chef) well technically yes (Lindsay) then can I have the entire suitca- (chef) no 11:01 ShovelNight2 David: *grabs a sword* Oh shit this is, like, real stuff. 11:02 Superdawnfan (Chef) yep! it is! sadly you're not allowed to actually kill the other people but like strike em and you should be good 11:02 ShovelNight2 (Shawn) *grabs a slingshot* Haha! I used to be awesome at this! (Scarlett) *grabs a metal bat* This will suffice. 11:05 Superdawnfan (bridgette) I'm not a violent person... uhh *she takes out the least threatening thing she could find* (max) *tries to take the entire suitcase* (Chef) I said no (Max) evil doesn't follow rules! (chef) *tazes Max* (dawn) I'm sorry, it is against my code 100% to harm something at all! I refuse to take part in this challenge (scott) Oh great lack of participation... that'll get you far *pulls out pocket knife* 11:07 ShovelNight2 (Amy) *grabs a paintball machine gun and laughs to herself maniacally, looking at Sammy* 11:07 Superdawnfan (sammy) *grabs whatever* (Zoey) *gets the typical Bow and arrow* I never miss a shot (tyler) good just don't shoot anyone in the heart. Please (Zoey) is that supposed to be funny? 11:09 ShovelNight2 (Perry) *pulls up a long spear* Hey, I made one of these in prison. *throws it at a bee, hitting it spot on, and pinning it against a tree. He takes the spear back* Niiicceee. 11:09 Superdawnfan (zoey) *shoots at a tree next to tyler* yeah, I like messing with people too. (Tyler) *in the conf shivering* 11:10 ShovelNight2 (Dakota) *pulls out some nun chucks* Uhm… I don't know how to use these... 11:11 Superdawnfan *Vivian instead of choosing a weapon takes out a crate of vodka to throw at people* (Chef) AND START (dawn) whoever attack me! I refuse to take part in this war! (Scott) genius move dawn! are you asking to be eliminated? (dawn) No I am choosing to defend my teammates rather than attack as it goes against my code to hurt anyone physically! 11:15 ShovelNight2 (Amy) *immediately starts trying to gun down Amy, laughing as she does so* 11:16 Superdawnfan (scott) there's a lot you can do with a pocket knife (bridgette) like slit the throat of your team member you once tried to drown in the ocean when she was in a wheelchair? (scott) THAT WAS ONE TIME! 11:17 ShovelNight2 *Sammy I said Amy What a dumbass I am 11:17 Superdawnfan yeah I saw Ik what you meant lol (bridgette) *just gives a disturbed glare at Scott* 11:18 ShovelNight2 (Shawn) *shoots Scott in the groin with his slingshot* 11:18 Superdawnfan (courtney) *tosses a textbook at Lindsay's face* (Chef) AND SCOTT AND COURTNEY ARE OUT! (scott) OUCH! *Scott and Lindsay (lindsay) *hit with a textbook immediately knocked over* (Scott) but he's my own team member (Chef) Don't care 11:20 ShovelNight2 (Perry) *chucks his spear at Brick, hilt side first. It hits him in the chest.* 11:20 Superdawnfan (brick) OUCH! *Jack right next to him rushes to his aid* 11:21 ShovelNight2 (Perry) *picks his spear back up* Calm down, Army boy. It wasn't even the sharp side. He's fine. 11:21 Superdawnfan (leonard) we need a battle plan *he retreats to the cabin* 11:22 ShovelNight2 (Dakota) *follows, bringing Tyler with her* 11:22 Superdawnfan *Jones Rick Leo and Jo discuss as they head towards their base before a boom* (Izzy) YES! I DID IT (Max) oh yes, truly evil, my slave! *and Ty and Dakota too ouch* (Zoey) *Shoots at Max and Izzy as they make their presence obvious then at Dawn for standing out in the open not wanting war and at Noah and Duncan* 11:25 ShovelNight2 (Perry) *throws his spear at Zoey, aiming the hilt at her head* 11:25 Superdawnfan (Zoey) AUGH! You maniac! (leonard) *injured in the distance but still can hear her* uhhhh... she does realize who's talking right? 11:26 ShovelNight2 (Perry) Again, not the sharp side! Jeez you people are pussies. *he gets his spear back and runs off into the bushes* 11:27 Superdawnfan *Vivian throws a glass of Vodka at the bushes hoping for a correct shot* 11:27 ShovelNight2 David: *sneaks up behind Courtney and smacks her with the sword, making sure he doesn't accidentally cut her* (Perry) *barely misses him* Oh shit! *starts running* 11:28 Superdawnfan (Courtney) *knocked down* *Vivian chases and keeps throwing her vodka at areas* 11:28 ShovelNight2 David: Yay! I did it! (Perry) *turns around, throwing the hilt at her stomach, but then getting hit in the face with a bottle of vodka, knocking him out* 11:30 Superdawnfan (jasmine) So we need to... *hit with a friendship bracelet thrown at her* AUGH where'd that come from?! (Chef) and Jasmine is also out! (Jasmine) but that was a bracelet it wasn't even a weapon (Chef) it was used as one *vivian knocked down* *damian is also hit in the head with a friendship bracelet* (bridgette) where are these coming from?! (beth) good invention for launch! now who's our next target, Scar? my friendship bracelets and your machine thingy go great together *I mean where else did you expect friendship bracelets being launched at em to come from lol* 11:33 ShovelNight2 (Scarlett) Yes, indeed! Aim for Shawn and Bridgette next, Beth! 11:33 Superdawnfan (gwen) *tackles from behind with a tazer* (gwen) good thing I got the runner *tazes Scar* (beth) EEP this is a long distance weapon! *tries running away* 11:34 ShovelNight2 (Scarlett) Oh gosh! *tries dodging but fails and falls over* 11:35 Superdawnfan (gwen) sorry, but I need to win this for her! Shawn bridge! look over here! 11:35 ShovelNight2 (Shawn) Good job, Gwen! 11:36 Superdawnfan (bridgette) *grabs onto beth* Hey Shawn why don't you slingshot over here? 11:36 ShovelNight2 (Shawn) Haha! Oh yeah! Silly me! *slingshots Beth* 11:37 Superdawnfan (chef) and it looks like the fanged foxes lose again! (chef) Good job Shellshack squirrels! (beth) So scar. I got rick and Amy's vote. I got Jo's vote the rest are wildcards but I assume it's safe to vote Sammy right? *later on when no one else is there* 11:38 ShovelNight2 (Perry) *just now gets up, grabbing his head, looking very dizzy* Ugh... what happened..? 11:39 Superdawnfan (Scott) french fry threw some vodka in your face 11:39 ShovelNight2 (Scarlett) Yes. Sammy would make the most sense to vote out. (Perry) Well... can't say it's my first time.... 11:39 Superdawnfan (Stop) YOU MAY NOW SEND ME YOUR 3 OBVIOUS VOTES (Stop) (Chef) Alright you have all cast your votes (Chef) Beth, Scarlett, you two are safe without votes 11:44 ShovelNight2 (Scarlett) *adjusts her glasses* 11:45 Superdawnfan (beth) alright I guess, I mean we did best in the challenge so what's the surprise there? (Chef) Jo, Leo, Courtney, Brick, Tyler, Jones all safe (chef) dakota Safe 11:46 ShovelNight2 (Dakota) *sighs in relief* Oh thank god... (Amy) *looking cocky with a smirk on her face* 11:47 Superdawnfan (Zoey) I told you, I trusted you, just have an eye on you (chef) Rick also safe (chef) Amy, Zoey, Sammy, you all received votes 11:50 ShovelNight2 (Amy) *starting to seem a bit angry* 11:50 Superdawnfan (Chef) Vivian you've also received votes *Vivian gets pouty, Sammy looks nervous, and Zoey glares around* (Zoey) You did turn against her again didn't you? Or did you get friends to turn on each other again *aggressively grabbing Dakota (chef) Next safe is... Amy! with 2 votes 11:51 ShovelNight2 (Dakota) I didn't vote Sammy! Honest! (Amy) YES!!! IN YOUR FACE YOU RUSSIAN WHORE! 11:52 Superdawnfan (Chef) Zoey safe with 3 votes 11:53 ShovelNight2 (Dakota) *conf* Oh shit... 11:54 Superdawnfan (Zoey) I'll prove things to you... (Leonard) I thought- (chef) and in a 5-4 vote (chef) Sammy! (Sammy) thank goodness (chef) is no longer staying on this camp! 11:55 ShovelNight2 (Amy) YES!!! Wait what..? 11:56 Superdawnfan (Sammy) what... but I thought I was so nice to everyone... (zoey) why don't I try something out (zoey) I swear on my safety in this island that Dakota voted Sammy (chef) you're own gamble 11:56 ShovelNight2 (Amy) Wait so Sammy is out? 11:57 Superdawnfan (Zoey) wait you mean- (Leonard) we were trying to tell you this entire time (chef) yep! (chef) Yes Sammy is out, and yes Zoey you lost your own bet against yourself from your own trust issues (Zoey) I- I should've learned from last time... 11:57 ShovelNight2 (Amy) YES!!! I WIN!!! (Dakota) Sorry Zoey.... I told you the truth... 11:58 Superdawnfan (Rick) *looking concerned* Uh m'am is there something about the the past you're not telling me (Zoey) I-thanks for realizing how I was hurting people before I hurt them and thanks for not hurting her *she hugs Dakota* 11:59 ShovelNight2 (Dakota) Oh! Uh... No problem! *hugs her back hesitantly* 11:59 Superdawnfan (chef) Ah... how sweet too bad the pit of shame awaits *he throws Sammy down* (Sammy) Waaaaaaaaaaaaaitttttttttt *falling down* (Leonard) oh my god (chef) and Zoey you lost your own bet (chef) and the other team was complaining you know what that means, don't you? (Zoey) yes it means I need to *kicks Chef in the groin and runs* (zoey) I'm no Izzy but I don't want to be thrown into some pit where you'll break every bone in my body, and I want to go home not get crammed with a bunch of people who mutually dislike me (Zoey) Sorry *runs off* 12:02 ShovelNight2 (Scarlett) A tad violent of her to do. 12:02 Superdawnfan (Chef) will we catch Zoey?! Will I ever get a break!? Will Dakota and her issues with others smooth over?! Will Leo be able to handle what's come?! and will Lindsay ever form her conga line?! Find out next time on (beth) a TAD (tyler) TOTAL! (Lindsay) DRAMA! (chef) I do not get paid enough for for this 12:03 ShovelNight2 (Amy) BOOT CAMP! 12:04 Superdawnfan (chef) *chases down the contestants and falls* (STOP) THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED (STOP)